Dead Spaces transcript
Chapter 1: New Arrivals //SC-KELLION /Wai Lao Class Shuttle /Zebra Industries /12700-Zed-Beta //external check /deflector polarity...SET /improbability drive...42 /---- ward field generator...SET /design check //internal check /inertial dampeners...ONLINE /environmental intermix chamber...ONLINE /phase variance set...ONLINE /engineer check //shockpoint generator /interface to hull...SET /set to standby...SET /activate phase relay...SET /update overclock timing...SET /production check //destination graph /usg ishimura plot...FOUND /determine variance...SET /flux capacitor...SET /launch nav anchor...SET /engineer check //magnetic bindings /bind magno sever...SET /bind cargo hold...SET /bind passenger hold...SET /bind LE stilt...SET /design check //Shockpoint //shockpoint graph /begin equation...0 /flush dampeners...1 /load computation...3 /begin safety check...4 /enter penumbra...5 /navigation check CEC MISSION ER529 STATUS UPDATE... USG KELLION EN ROUTE TO AEGIS SYSTEM... PRIMARY MISSION ASSETS... ...ISAAC CLARKE – ENGINEERING AND SHIP SYSTEMS SPECIALIST... ...KENDRA DANIELS – COMPUTER SPECIALIST... ...ZACH HAMMOND – CHIEF SECURITY OFFICER... DIRECTIVE A: LOCATE MINING VESSEL USG ISHIMURA... DIRECTIVE B: DIAGNOSE AND REPAIR COMMUNICATIONS BLACKOUT... TIME TO CONTACT POINT: 3 MINUTES... “Isaac, it’s me. I wish I could talk to you. I’m sorry. I’m sorry about everything. I wish I could just talk to someone. It’s all falling apart here. I can’t believe what’s happening… It’s strange…such a little thing…” “How many times have you watched that thing? Guess you really miss her. Don’t worry, we’re almost there. You’ll be able to look her up once we’re on board. Sounds like you two have a lot of catching up to do.” “Alright everyone, we’re here. Synching our orbit now.” “All this trouble over that chunk of rock.” “Deep space mining is a lucrative business, Ms. Daniels. Aegis VII is a gold mine, according to prospector’s reports. Cobalt. Silicon. Osmium… Now where is she? There she is. We have visual contact.” “So that’s the Ishimura? Impressive.” “The USG Ishimura. Biggest Planetcracker in her class. And it looks like they already popped the cork.” “Why is it all dark? I don’t see any running lights.” “Corporal, take us in closer and hail them. And stay clear of that debris field. We’re here to fix their ship, not the other way around.” “USG Ishimura, this is the emergency maintenance team of the USG Kellion responding to your distress call. Come in, Ishimura." “You’re gonna need to boost the signal if their power is low.” “Yes, we know. Boost the signal. More.” “Never heard of a total communications blackout on one of these things. You’d think with a thousand people on board, someone would pick up the phone –” “What is that?” “It’s a busted array like we thought. Sounds like they’re having problems with their encoder. You get us down there and Isaac and I can fix it. Forty-eight hours max.” “Alright, you heard the lady. Take us in. Let’s see what needs fixing.” “Gravity tethers engaged. Automatic docking procedure’s a go." “What the hell…?” “Sir! The autodock –” “What is it?” “We’re off-track! We’re gonna hit the hull!” “Hit the blast shields! Their guidance tether is damaged! Switch to manual, NOW!” “Inside the magnetic field? Are you insane?! Abort!” “NO! We can make it inside! Corporal, I gave you an order!” “Argh, the field’s too strong!” “Is everyone okay?” “What…? What the hell were you thinking?! Were you trying to get us killed?” “I just saved our asses, Ms. Daniels! If we had aborted at that speed and distance, we would have smashed right into the side of the Ishimura! Now settle down, and let’s get to work. Corporal, report!” “I’m not getting any readings from the port booster, and we’ve lost comms and autopilot. It’ll take some time to fix.” “Alright, let's get some extra hands from flight deck to help out.” “Hold still, Isaac. I'm synching up everyone's RIGs with the ship. Okay, we're done. Clean bill of health for everyone.” “Alright. We've still got a job to do. We're moving out. PERSONAL JOURNAL The Ishimura looks like it's in bad shape, and our shuttle is going to need extensive repairs. Where the hell is the flight crew? USG ISHIMURA “You didn't lose power to the port booster. You LOST the port booster. Unbelievable.” “Welcome, CEC employee, to the USG Ishimura. The Ishimura was the first Planet Cracker class vessel and is now the oldest serving, with 62 years of continuous service. It holds the record for highest number of planet cracks, with thirty-four to date, and highest deadweight of refined product, at fourteen trillion kilotons and counting. Whether you'll be joining us aboard the Ishimura or strengthening the extraction workforce on the colony, the captain and crew would like to welcome you, and we hope your stay is a pleasant one. Concordance Extraction Company: Powering humanity into the future.” “Guess the power's down everywhere. Isaac, get over here and hack the door pad.” PERSONAL JOURNAL I can use my RIG (Resource Integration Gear) to interact with the Ishimura's holographic display system. CONCORDANCE EXTRACTION CORPORATION WELCOME ABOARD! “Seems like everyone was trying to pack in a hurry.” “There should be a security detail in here.” “Yeah, well there's not. There's nobody here. I can't pick up any broadcasts.” “That security console is still live. Isaac, log in and see what you can find. Kendra, get that elevator back online.” “Power's dead. I can't.” “Then reroute the damn power! Look, if we all cooperate, we can figure this out a lot sooner. Let's get that computer display up, Isaac.” PERSONAL JOURNAL There should be a security console nearby where I can run a systems diagnostic check. DAMAGE REPORT STATUS SECURITY LEVEL HIGH LOAD? Load Damage Report? “Huh. That doesn't look good. She's taken a lot of damage.” “The tram system's offline. Getting around is gonna be difficult. The air seems to be flowing again. That's a start.” QUARANTINE! “What the hell was that?” “Automatic quarantine must have tripped when the filtration system restarted. Everybody relax...” “What was that? Did you hear that?!” “I'm not sure...” “What the hell?” “I don't know! Something's in the room with us!” “Jesus! Open fire! Open fire! Kendra! Power! Kendra...!” “Come on... Come on. Got it!” “Isaac, get the hell out of there!” “The door's unlocked, run! Run, Isaac! Get the hell out of there!” CARGO LIFT PERSONAL JOURNAL We've been attacked! I'm cut off from Kendra and Hammond. I've got to find somewhere safe, somewhere to hide... SCHOFIELD TOOLS PLASMA CUTTER REPAIR CUT OFF THEIR LIMBS “Is someone there? Help! Help me! Something's coming! Help! I'm trying to hack this door open, but I don't have the key! God, they're everywhere... I can't get away from them! Help! Help! Help! Get this door open! Get this door open! Help! Help! Help! Oh, Jesus! I'm trying to get through! I'm trapped! Help me! Agh!” “This is Benson. Everybody listen up! They're using the vents! That's how they're getting around the ship! Stay away from the vents...” “Look out!” “Get back! Get back! Get-! Aaah!” “Isaac? Isaac! God, I can't believe he made it.” “Isaac, we ran into more of them on the way over here. Are you okay?” “More what?! What the hell are those things? Is that the crew?!” “Keep your voice down! Whatever they are, they're not friendly! And half the doors on the ship are locked because of the quarantine. Now we have to get to the bridge, but first, we gotta repair the tram system.” “You're crazy, Hammond. You're gonna get us all killed.” “If you listen to me, I WILL get you out of here alive. Now what's wrong with the tram?” “The data board is fried but there should be a spare in the Maintenance Bay. There's also a broken tram blocking the tunnel that needs to be repaired. Dammit, everything is on the other side of this quarantine. We can't reach it from here.” “No, we can't...but you can. Isaac, if I can get to the Bridge, I should be able to access the personnel files. You fix the tram and I'll help you find Nicole.” PERSONAL JOURNAL A broken tram car is blocking the whole system. Looks like it got delivered to Tram Repair, but never got switched off the tracks. “This is Benson, tram engineering. We think we've figured it out. Smith killed one! Listen, forget about shooting them in the body, you gotta cut off the limbs. Grab a cutter, anything like that. Cut them apart!” “Isaac, be careful. Shooting them in the body didn't seem to work. Go for the limbs, dismember them. That should do the job.” WARNING !LIVE TRAMWAY! AUTHORIZED CEC MAINTENANCE WORKERS ONLY BEYOND THIS POINT Whispering. “Looks like that door is malfunctioning, Isaac. Try using the Stasis Module you just picked up.” “...what did we see...?” TRAM REPAIR MALFUNCTION Manually Attach Claws to Initiate Repairs “Your Stasis module should be able to help you with that arm mechanism.” CLAW DISENGAGED ACTIVATE? CLAW ENGAGED CLAW DISENGAGED ACTIVATE? CLAW ENGAGED “Listen up, Car 8 is trashed. We managed to get it back to the repair depot, but now the auto-loader is fried. I need a Stasis module brought down here now! If we don't get this piece of shit off the tracks, it's gonna jam up the whole system!” TRAM REPAIR ACTIVATE? Initiate Tram Repairs “Replacing damaged tram car. Please stand by.” “Isaac, you did it! That tram was blocking the whole system. When you get the computer online, you'll be able to call the tram from the control room. Faster the better... I can hear something crawling around out there...” PERSONAL JOURNAL The tram computer is offline because of a missing data board. Kendra thinks the data board is somewhere in the Maintenance Bay. Did someone deliberately try to shut down inter-deck transport? We aren't getting far unless I get that tram system running. “Isaac, I patched into the deck's security system. It took some work, but I've got the door to the Maintenance Bay unlocked. The data board should be somewhere inside.” DANGER AUTOMATED CARGO TRACK CARGO LIFT “Isaac, it's Kendra. It looks like the door to the storage room is locked. There should be a key somewhere in the maintenance bay.” PERSONAL JOURNAL The data board is locked up in a storage room. The key should be somewhere in the Maintenance Bay. CARGO LIFT REPAIR INVOICE USG ISHIMURA AEROSPACE ENGINEERING DEPT SHUTTLE REPAIRS INVOICE MISSION DAY 2: -Faulty fore gyro, vessel USG-ISH-S03. Replaced, now functional. MISSION DAY 3: -Faulty 4D scope, vessel USG-ISH-S01. Still in repair. MISSION DAY 4: -Damaged landing repulsors, USG-ISH-S05. Complete replacement, now functional. -Damaged fore and left-fore viewports, USG-ISH-S04. Replaced, now functional. MISSION DAY 5: -Damaged booster collar, USG-ISH-S05. Repaired, now functional. ENGINEER'S NOTE WRIGHT, J.F. (2nd ENGINEER, MAINTENANCE BAY) CARGO LIFT PERSONAL JOURNAL Before I can operate the tram, I need to take the data board back to Tram Control and install it. “That's it, Isaac! Take that board back to Tram Control and slot it into the computer array. That should get the tram system back online.” CARGO LIFT TRAM DATABOARD UNIT: 40000155A-A4 STATUS DATA BOARD INSTALLED “Tram Control computer now online.” PERSONAL JOURNAL Looks like I've got the tram system up and running. I can call a tram for Hammond and Kendra from Tram Control. TRAM CALL CALL TRAM? Call tram to access main decks. Tram en route. “Ship-wide tram system re-initialized. All trams now operational. Tram arriving at Flight Deck Station. Quarantine lifted.” “Alright, we're onboard and heading to the Bridge. Good work.” “Strange... The quarantine just lifted...” “Whatever was in the flight lounge must have left. That's lucky for us. Isaac, get back to the Kellion and prep it for launch. We'll find out what we can from the bridge and meet you there.” “If we live that long. You're out of your league, Hammond. This is suicide! We're going to die out here.” “Your lack of confidence in me is duly noted, Ms. Daniels, but I have a mission to complete and that is exactly what I am going to do. With or without you. Do we understand each other?” “Just get us out of here alive.” PERSONAL JOURNAL Hammond wants me to prep the Kellion for launch despite the damage it took on our landing. I can probably get it functional, but I'm not sure how far we can get in it. CARGO LIFT “Isaac, we made it to the Bridge. It's a nightmare up here. No survivors. We're going to try and get to the Command computer. Wish us luck.” LOAD? LOAD? LOAD DAMAGE REPORT? WARNING EXTREME DANGER POWER MALFUNCTION DANGER DANGER DANGER “Hostile lifeforms detected. Hull damage critical. Evacuate immediately. Alert. Collision detected in the main hangar bay. Emergency crews have been notified.” “What the hell is happening down there?! What happened to the shuttle?” “That was our ride home... It's the only way off this ship...” “Kendra...” “No, Hammond! This changes everything!” “Just let me think! Can you access the Command computer?” “It's no good. There's an executive lockdown of all primary systems. Without the Captain's authorization, I can't access them.” “Well, where's the Captain?” “Here he is. Captain Benjamin Mathius. Location...Medlab. Status...Deceased.” “What? How?” “I can't access that information. Find the Captain and you'll find his RIG. With his authorization codes, I can crack this computer wide open.” “Dammit! Isaac, I'm sending the tram back to your location. Get to the Medical Deck and find that RIG as fast as you can.” “What was that?” “Holy shit! Come on, get out of here!” PERSONAL JOURNAL The Kellion is completely destroyed. There's no way out of here. If I can find the Captain's RIG on the Medical Deck, maybe Hammond can figure out just what the hell happened. NO GOD KNOW FEAR KNOW GOD NO FEAR NO GOD KNOW FEAR EAT ME WHAT ARE YOU WILLING TO GIVE YOUR LIFE FOR? “...the shuttle...cooks...in the cafeteria...” CARGO LIFT FLIGHT DECK HOME PHASE NTWRK TO OUR VALUED EMPLOYEES PLEASE TAKE CARE UPON LEAVING THE TRAM STATION Bonitica the world you never knew ISHIMURA TRAM SYSTEM Chapter 2: Intensive Care MEDICAL DECK “Shhh, shhh, it's alright, McCoy... He's here... Nothing to be afraid of... I knew you would come...just like you said... I-I saved this for you... Can I go now? McCoy wants to take me...to the shuttle...” PERSONAL JOURNAL The captain's body made it down to the morgue, probably before the ship was totally compromised. Nicole worked on this deck. Maybe I can find something...anything showing that she's still alive. “Isaac? Are you there? We were attacked! Kendra's gone! One minute she was there, then... I can't believe I lost her. We can still do this. Get me the Captain's RIG codes and we'll find Nicole. Looks like the crew barricaded the door to the emergency wing. You'll have to blow through it to get to the morgue. Get some thermite from Medical Storage and a shock pad from Zero-G Therapy. Should be down the corridor. God, communication is useless in all this static...” PERSONAL JOURNAL There's some thermite stored near the Main Lab. A small amount of that, plus a timed electrical charge, and I should be able to blow through that barricade. WHERE WOULD YOU BE WITHOUT SCIENCE? CONCORDANCE EXTRACTION CORPORATION “Hazardous anomaly detected. Quarantine activated.” CARGO LIFT “Quarantine lifted.” NOTICE WASH HANDS BEFORE RETURNING TO WORK “I finally convinced Jurgens to show me the video feed from the colony. And what I saw was glorious. Breathtaking. Miners undergoing a transformation into something extraordinary. I must know more. Even as the believer within me wants to become one of them, the scientist needs to uncover their secrets. I need to study one of these...necromorphs, as Kyne so clinically puts it. I need to witness this infection first hand. Perhaps that patient from the colony...” They are watching. I give great Peng! THEY ARE COMING THEY ARE COMING THEY ARE COMING THEY ARE COMING THEY ARE COMING THEY ARE HERE JOIN US IN PARADISE “What in God's name is going on down there?” “I think that's precisely the point, doctor. God's work.” “I'm not so sure of that... We have to assume that the colony's problems are somehow connected to the Marker.” “You can assume all you want to. I do not. The Marker is glorious and divine; you - you know that.” “God moves in mysterious ways...” “Anyway, we'll have it on board tomorrow. You can analyze it all you want to. What are you so worried about?” “Worried? Captain, people are dying down there. Killing each other. Is this madness the "transformation" Unitology teaches us?” “Doctor... Terrence... There will always be risk when the stakes are high. And here, they're enormous. It could change everything.” “That's what worries me.” MARKER OVERVIEW PERSONAL LOG DR. KYNE, T. (CHIEF SCIENCE OFFICER) The vidlogs from the colony are poor quality, but the artifact does indeed appear to be a genuine Marker, the first to be found in Unitology's two hundred-year history. I'm eager to get it on board the ship so I can study it properly. The potential here is enormous. Not just for me personally, though it's true I've dreamed of such a discovery for decades. But to all of humanity, and the Church of Unitology in particular. This Marker could herald the dawn of a new age for mankind, and I will do my best to ensure it comes to pass. I know the Church will be grateful, but true recognition will come from all of humanity. On this day, we are blessed. They are watching. Welcome to the USG ISHIMURA BIOLOGICAL PROSTHETICS CENTER We keep you working! ATTENTION! IN CASE OF EMERGENCY, PROCEED TO HOSPITAL WING OF MEDICAL DECK. THE BPC IS FOR STABILIZED INJURIES ONLY! CONCORDANCE EXTRACTION CORPORATION “C'mon! C'mon! Let me out! Nooooo...” CARGO LIFT “Alright, that thermite you picked up should be able to melt through the barricade. Use the shock pad to ignite it. Hope I can hold this position. I can hear something big moving out there.” PERSONAL JOURNAL A portable defrillabrator should provide enough juice to detonate the thermite. There's one in Zero-G Therapy, according to Hammond. INTERESTING RESULTS DR. WARWICK, B. (CHIEF PSYCH OFFICER) REPORT OF PSYCHIATRIC OBSERVATION PATIENT: HARRIS, B. (Employee #PM-19026-EH) Harris is asleep, after another strong sedative. He seems literally unable to sleep without chemical aid. Most people succumb to exhaustion after 50+ hours of waking, regardless of any desire to stay awake. Not Harris. His explanation of events on the colony is also odd, and points to the same paranoia we've seen elsewhere planetside. His guilt is not in doubt - two planetside security officers were present when he took Dr. Sciarello hostage and murdered Nurse Evans - and he doesn't deny his actions. But he insists there was no crime, nor does he feel guilt. This is classic sociopathic behavior, but Harris exhibits no other symptoms. He is affable and friendly, able to empathize and offer original opinions. When questioned about the murder, however, he becomes withdrawn and transigent, displaying schizophrenic behavior. He also undergoes intermittent hallucinatory periods, again similar to those experienced by other colonists. Harris claims he threatened the doctor because he "had to stop the dreams and the faces," and that he'll kill again to "Make it whole again." What that means, I haven't determined yet. A most intriguing case. EVACUATE THIS AREA IMMEDIATELY “You found something down there, didn't you?” “Yes... We found something.” “So the texts were right! All this time...” “I wouldn't be certain of that. There was nothing divine in what I saw.” “We must embrace this! We are the First Witnesses!” “Mathius isn't letting anyone down on the colony. It's under quarantine until we learn more.” “To hell with Mathius! He, of all people, should know that this is greater than him, or the operation, or even the company. This is our deliverance!” “Keep your damn voice down! People are dying down there.” “Only the worthless and the unbelievers. But I believe. Do you believe, Terrence? Do you?” Is it safe? IT'S TIME Choking. CARGO LIFT INFIDELS WHAT ARE YOU WILLING TO GIVE UP YOUR LIFE FOR? the marker will save us Put it back. Put it back where it belongs. “Entering vacuum. Exiting vacuum.” “As you know, the Ishimura is able to set its gravity locally. Your grav boots will kick in when you enter a zero-g area.” YOU ARE ABOUT TO ENTER THE ZERO GRAVITY THERAPY ROOM CAUTION - PLEASE READ NAVIGATING A ZERO-G ENVIRONMENT IS DANGEROUS! ONLY CREW MEMBERS WEARING GRAVITY BOOTS SHOULD ACTIVATE THE CONTROL PANEL, AND SHOULD USE CAUTION AT ALL TIMES. PATIENTS SHOULD NOT ENTER UNLESS ACCOMPANIED BY A CEC MEDICAL OFFICER. GRAVITY CONTROL ACTIVATE Deactivate Gravity WARNING OFFLINE “Exiting zero gravity.” “Great, you got a shock pad. Combine that with the thermite at the barricade to destroy it. Shit, I can hear more coming. Moving through the vents. Stay safe, Isaac.” PERSONAL JOURNAL Once I've put together an explosive, I can blow up the barricade. Then I need to make way through the Emergency wing and find the Morgue. “Entering zero gravity. Exiting zero gravity. Entering vacuum. Exiting vacuum.” BOOM! “Okay, you're through. Should be clear from there to the morgue. Remember, the codes are on the captain's body.” WELCOME TO THE USG ISHIMURA CLINIC Everything Away From Home “This is Senior Medical Officer Nicole Brennan, transmitting ship-wide. We need more help! We don't have the resources to deal with this many cases. Nobody will tell us what's happening! These wounds... We are not equipped to deal with this... God. Get him to the table! Hold him! Nurse, you hold him down! Christ! End recording!” “That was Nicole, right? I can't tell from here when that log was made... I'm sure she's around here somewhere.” SORRY WE ARE FULL SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US SAVE US SAVE ME NO WE ARE SO FUCKED IT IS TIME “Hello? Can anyone hear me? My name is Eileen Fisk; I just woke up in here and everybody was gone... I don't know what's happening... Why did they all leave? I'm going to try and find someone... If you can hear this, please come for me... I can hear scratching in the walls...” “Ugh.” “H-Hello? Who's there? A-Are you a doctor? Why has everyone...? Wait, I know you. You're Harris! The prisoner from the colony! You killed that nurse... Help! Somebody help me! Please! Please!” NEWBORNS Alyssa Rose Kai Jatin Alyssa Leoni Ian Ansel Jackson Thomas Lucas Zara James Kaitlyn Kai Joshua Kody Kyle Jiannah Faith Jack William Agatha Marjorie “Hm...” “Argh! Ugh! Ugh!” “Mm...” MORE TIME SCIENCE LOG FROM: DR. KYNE, T. (CHIEF SCIENCE OFFICER) ATTN: CAPTAIN MATHIUS, B. Benjamin- Further to our previous conversation, I ask that you delay bringing the Marker up from the colony for a day or two. You know I'm as keen as anyone to study it in detail, and I understand your sense of urgency given the events on the colony, but that's why I ask - what's happening down there is just too unique, too unprecedented, to cut it short without proper time to study the causes and effects. In light of a conversation I had with Dr. Mercer, I'd like to meet with Drs. Sciarello and Welland planetside to get their observations. -Terrence “Science log, Chief Science Officer Dr. Kyne reporting. The colony's problems concern me greatly. I have no doubt they are somehow linked to the discovery of the Marker, but the exact nature of that connection is still unknown. Almost 40 percent of the colonists are experiencing a form of dementia. The obvious symptoms are acute depression, insomnia and hallucination. Incidence of violence and even murder also indicate extreme paranoia. Dr. Mercer has advised that I bring some of the infected on board for study. Dr. Welland, the planetside psychiatrist, has reported that his own analysis has been fruitless. I'm hesitant to rely on Dr. Mercer at this point, but I need his expertise. We need solutions and we need them quickly.” ATTENTION CEC EMPLOYEES SUPPLY CONTAINERS THAT HAVE BEEN CERTIFIED BY CEC SUPPLY PERSONNEL WILL TURN GREEN UPON INSPECTION. REMEMBER: LOOK FOR THE CEC SEAL OF CERTIFICATION. CARGO LIFT they are watching “...subject...the subject...the shuttle...” PERSONAL JOURNAL The captain's body has been transformed by one of those things. I've got to take him down to get his RIG. “Codes recieved, and they look good. Thank god. I'll start accessing the Captain's records right now. Head to the tram station, and I'll contact you there. I'm going to find out what the hell happened to this ship...” AUTOPSY REPORT MEDICAL LOG DR. DOMUSS, G. (MEDICAL EXAMINER) REPORT OF DEATH ON SHIP SUBJECT: CAPTAIN MATHIUS, B. It is my sad duty to officially pronounce Captain Benjamin Mathius dead. Reports of the exact circumstances surrounding his death are conflicted, and beyond the scope of my role. I can only report on the body. The subject was in generally good health for age, though a cursory blood test indicates his leukocyte count was very low, with eusinophils in particular almost nonexistent. His preflight physical exam showed no such problems, indicating rapid onset; however, it is unlikely this had anything effect on his death. Multiple contusions on the arms and hands, indicating a brief struggle pre-mortem. Slight contusion around the ribcage, suggesting his chest was restrained in some way. Cause of death was a single prolonged trauma to the ocular body which continued on through the cavity wall, and finally into the frontal lobe, causing rapid neurotrauma, seizure and death. The force required to puncture the ocular cavity in this manner is great, and the possibility of self-infliction correspondingly low. I therefore have no alternative but to declare a preliminary verdict of UNLAWFUL DEATH. Whether deliberate or accidental is beyond my jurisdiction. CARGO LIFT “Isaac! Somehow one of them found a way down to the Captain's Nest! I managed to contain it in a damaged escape pod. Lifting the executive lockdown now... I found the deck logs... Whatever is happening around here, it came from the planet when they cracked it open. It spread to the colony, and reached the ship. Isaac, this isn't an infection. It's some form of alien life! Shit! We've got bigger problems. The ship's engines are offline and our orbit is decaying! Get over to the Engineering deck asap, while I stay here and figure out what the problem is.” PERSONAL JOURNAL So the infection started planetside, and somehow got onto the ship. It's almost too incredible to believe. Hammond needs me on the Engineering deck now, to try to correct the ship's orbit. As if things could get any worse. ISHIMURA TRAM SYSTEM Chapter 3: Course Correction ENGINEERING DECK I LOVE MY Peng tranparent ALLOYS TRIGGERLINK 7/10 “Isaac, we've got two problems, and we're working on borrowed time here! First, there's no fuel in the engines. Second, the gravity centrifuge is offline...which means there's a couple of trillion tons of rock pulling us down. I need you to get that centrifuge operational, refuel the main engine and fire it up so I can stabilize the ship's orbit.” WARNING THIS IS A DANGEROUS ENVIRONMENT! SYNC YOUR RIG REGULARLY! SAFETY BEGINS WITH YOU! THINK WORK SAFETY PERSONAL JOURNAL I find it hard to believe that the Ishimura ran out of fuel. They haven't been on mission long enough for that. Either the fuel lines are disengaged or something very bad has happened. “Personal log, acting Chief Engineer Jacob Temple. It's been two days since they pulled that planet open...since the captain died. The panic, the riots... They were nothing compared to what came after. Our friends, our co-workers, started coming back...changed... Coming back to kill us, drag us away. Rucker disappeared this morning and I have to assume he's dead. My crew...they're starting to crack. I'm trying to keep an eye on them, but right now I have bigger problems - we're hemorrhaging fuel and the primary engine is laboring. Danvers and I are going to try to reach the fuel depot to see if we can fix it. Temple out.” WARNING! >WARNING: ORBITING DEBRIS FIELD >ADVISE: INCREASE ALTITUDE TO SAFE ORBIT >STRONG ADVISE: SYNCHRONIZE TO PLANETARY ORBIT >CAUTION: ENGINE COMPARTMENT DAMAGED conduit ruptured to ---- offline ---- offline >DANGER: COUNTER SYNCHRONOUS ORBIT NOTICE WASH HANDS BEFORE RETURNING TO WORK “What in hell is going on here? Danvers!” “It's, it's Henderson! He's crazy! Pulling his own...teeth out!” “Henderson! For God's sake!” “Unh...” “Oh, god... Is he dead?” “Relax, he's alive. But he hit that door pretty hard.” “Man... Why would he do something like that? I don't get it.” CHAOS DECK LOG HALLOW, F. (AB) Don't know what's going on around here. Someone said the ship's been attacked. Who the hell would attack us out here? First the Captain dies, now we get attacked? Carmack says someone on Bridge staff killed him. Can't believe that. Goddamn chaos now. Can't get through to the bridge. Can't get through to anyone. Everyone's running. Getting the hell out of here. Should probably join them. TEAMWORK MAKES A GOOD LIFT HAPPEN PULL DOWN “Refueling sequence activated.” GONDOLA MALFUNCTION! Kinesis Required Ready “Never should have let him live. Never should have let him live.” “Shut it, Danvers! Shut...it! Engineering log. Temple reporting. Someone has shut off the fuel lines to the primary engine, and damaged the valves in the process. They need to be repaired before I can re-open them, but I'm running out of time. With the engine offline, orbit decay will begin in less than ten hours. I just can't understand who would do this. If it's one of those crazy Unitologist bastards, I'll break their neck.” “Henderson said they were coming. We never should have let him live.” “Shut up, Danvers, and help me with the tools. Temple out.” WORK SAFELY TODAY REMEMBER SOMEONE EXPECTS YOU HOME TOMORROW PULL DOWN “Refueling sequence activated. Sufficient fuel to fire primary engine.” “Whatever you did, it's working Isaac! I have a fuel reading. It's only a quarter full, but that's enough to restore orbit once you bring the engines online... What the hell? False alarm. Thought I saw something.” PERSONAL JOURNAL Hammond's right about this one. Ships like the Ishimura use massive centrifuges to negate the pull of dismantled pieces of planet. Undoubtedly, it's offline, so I'll need to assess the problem and get it restarted. CARGO LIFT WARNING MANDATORY DECONTAMINATION THE GRAVITY CENTRIFUGE IS FRAGILE EQUIPMENT. ALL AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL MUST UNDERGO A THOROUGH DECONTAMINATION SEQUENCE BEFORE ACCESSING THE CORE! -THANK YOU “This is Temple. Now the centrifuge is offline! We've got four trillion tons of rock hanging off our ass, and without that centrifuge to balance the ship, the gravity tethers will pull us straight down to the colony! I'm heading in there now to see if I can fix it.” DECON CHAMBER Activate? Activate decon system. Please stand still while decontamination is in progress. DECONTAMINATION PROCESS START PLEASE REMAIN STILL “Decontamination sequence activated. Please stand by.” THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION PROCEED “Decontamination sequence complete. Thank you for your patience.” "DON'T GO IT ALONE." TAKE ASSURANCE “Entering zero gravity.” Centrifuge is currently offline. Please activate clutches. “Generator module attached. Generator module attached. Centrifuge power restored.” CENTRIFUGE CLUTCH ENGAGED CLUTCH ENGAGED CENTRIFUGE IS POWERED AND ON STANDBY. ACTIVATE TO ENGAGE GRAVITY WELL. ACTIVATE? ACTIVATING CENTRIFUGE WILL INITIATE GRAVITY WELL. STATUS GRAVITY WELL ACTIVATED. AIR SEAL OPENED. ATMOSPHERE VENTED. CENTRIFUGE RUNNING AT MAXIMUM PULL. GRAVITY WELL ENGAGED. “Centrifuge activated. Re-establishing balance with planetary cargo. Gravity restored. Entering vacuum.” CARGO LIFT “You're doing great, Isaac! Centrifuge and gyros are both a hundred percent and stabilized. Now get out of there and focus on the engine. I don't know how much time we have left.” PERSONAL JOURNAL Now that the ship has fuel and the centrifuge is working, I just have to re-engage the engines from the Engine Room. The automatic navigation systems should then correct our orbit. CARGO LIFT “Exiting vacuum.”